Vectilla
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Team Chaotix visits Vanilla's house, with Vector having a few questions in mind. Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic


The glistening summers were always to die for. Not only did it give Vanilla the Rabbit a rest from the usual rush of parenting, but it was always so peaceful and nice when it was summer. The grass was at its greenest peak at this time of weather, and the sun reflected off the waves of nearby lakes beautifully. Not to mention the shade the trees provided at this time of year. All the chao and animals would be resting underneath the generous damp areas near their home.

And when the days were scorching to no end, Doctor Eggman usually brought his frivolities and evil deeds elsewhere. It left Cream to play with her chao, Cheese, in peace. It was such a nice feeling to finally not fear being abducted every day at the clutches of Eggman. Usually in the form of a silly charade just to grab at the attention of the infamous Sonic the Hedgehog. But it was really important to even the small families, such as Vanilla and Cream's.

Vanilla had just finished washing the dishes one afternoon when she noticed how quiet the house was. Usually she'd be hearing the laughter and chitchat of her daughter either inside or around their yard. To hear it suddenly silent sure was a peculiarity. Vanilla took off the white apron encircling her waist and hung it on a hook next to the kitchen door. She glanced through the rooms in the house in search of that small rabbit of hers.

Eventually, she glanced outside and saw Cream almost immediately. The 6 year old girl was currently resting underneath a tree, bathing in the shade that it provided. Cheese was resting in her lap and was currently fast asleep. Cream was currently resting her eyes as well, leaning back on the tree and petting the top of her chao's head. Vanilla smiled at the sight and took a step back from the window.

 ***Knock* *Knock***

Vanilla turned in the direction of the front door. She held up the ends of her dress and swiftly made her way down the hallway as fast as she could. She took a quick peek through the hole and smiled at the sight of three men she knew all too well. Vanilla opened the door slowly and greeted them with a polite bow.

"Why, if it isn't Team Chaotix!" She smiled. "On what do I owe the pleasure?"

Vector rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Oh, you know, just stopping by...making sure Cream's okay and whatnot. Just heard she had an encounter with Eggman last week and, uh, Charmy here wanted to see her."

"Wha-?" A small bee crossed his arms. "YOU'RE the one who wanted to come ov-"

"-We'd be honored at the hospitality, Miss Vanilla." Espio held his fists together and bowed. "Only if you're willing to serve us the gratitude."

The rabbit smiled at the sight. Team Chaotix was a local detective agency that enjoyed solving mysteries for a price. She was very good friends with them - especially the leader. Vector was a tall, green crocodile that often wore a set of headphones and a big, golden chain around his neck. Espio was a purple chameleon that also happened to be a ninja, wearing nothing but shoes and gloves. And Charmy was their small bee that happened to be around Cream's age. He wore a helmet and an orange jacket as well as shoes of his own.

The rabbit bowed again and stepped to the side, holding her arms out to the living room. She said, "Please, make yourselves at home. Cream and Cheese are outside, in case you'd like to pay her a visit."

"Sweet!" Charmy flew in first, cutting a bit close to Vanilla's face. Espio gave her a grateful nod while Vector took the time to rub the soles of his shoes off on the doormat. As soon as he ducked through the doorway, Vanilla closed the door and followed behind them into the living room.

"Gee! What's that I smell?" Vector asked, raising his large muzzle to sniff the air.

"I have a cherry pie in the oven right now." She smiled. "Is there anything you three would like to have? You know I am always up for preparing anything you'd like."

Espio raised his head at the aforementioned topic of food. Vanilla noticed this right away and simply gave him a nod. She knew what he liked best - chocolate cupcakes with vanilla frosting and whip cream on top. She always stocked up on foods that she knew they liked best. They usually devoured her sweets whenever she sent them any. Vanilla had a lot to owe them; they usually helped her out no matter the situation and always made sure she and Cream were okay. Vanilla walked into the kitchen and started to prepare a batch. She heard Espio cheer "yes!" just outside the door and shook her head with a smile.

The rabbit giggled. "Oh, how they love food..."

 _"I know, right? It's like that guy never stops eating!"_

Vanilla turned around and found Vector standing behind her. He was eying the pie in the stove rather hungrily, licking his lips with a long tongue. For a moment, he barred the many sharp teeth he had just under that muzzle. Vanilla knew better, but she still felt her small body shiver at the sight. It was only natural of rabbits to be weary around predators. She had the same shock once she found Vector and Cream playing together for the first time.

 _Don't be silly!_ She scolded herself. _Vector is a good, family friend. He would never do such a thing like that._

"Say, how long on the pie? I'm starving!" He rubbed his gloved hands together. Vanilla blinked and realized what he was asking.

"O-Oh. About 15 minutes, not too long. I'll be adding some whip cream once it's done."

She turned back around and continued to work on the cupcakes for Espio. Vector stood there in the middle of the kitchen and placed a hand to his head awkwardly. He rubbed the end of his headphones and turned back to the rabbit. She looked busy, but he really had nowhere else to go. Charmy was playing with Cream out back, so the best he could do was try and make small talk.

"Do you need any help?" Vector offered. Vanilla shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Thank you for asking, though."

He shifted his weight onto the other foot, thinking of what to say. He asked, "Cream's okay, right? Not shaken up by anything from Eggman's capture?"

"She got over it rather quickly, actually." She looked up in thought. "Sonic rescued her, so she was perfectly fine with that ordeal. Thank you for worrying, Vector."

"Of course I worry! Cream's such a sweet girl. Always making the best treats just like her mommy, huh?"

Vanilla couldn't help but blush, flattered at the compliment. She waved her hand with a bashful smile. "Oh, you really flatter me. But I'm no good compared to those fancy chefs you see on T.V. nowadays."

"Bah! Who needs those guys with their rice-sized 'meals'?" Vector laughed. Vanilla couldn't help but join in, shoulders shaking while she did so.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Their portions _are_ rather small."

Vanilla emptied the cake mix into the cups placed on a metal sheet. As soon as they were all filled, she set the ingredients to the side and turned around. She clasped her hands down at her waistline and looked at the crocodile before her. His head was rather close to the ceiling, but he didn't look discomforted at all. In fact, he was wearing a rather big smile.

"Did you crack a case recently?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh! Nah, we haven't gotten any as of late. Business is kinda' slow."

She tilted her head at this, trying to figure out why this crocodile was in such a good mood today. Vanilla shrugged afterwards and stepped past him to look outside the window. What caught her side was Charmy flying around Cream and playing with Cheese. It looked like they were engaged in a game of tag or something of the sort. Vanilla couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Her daughter would never know it, but Cream preferred company. Vanilla figured that out ever since she was a small kit. Their family lacked a father, so Cream was always attached to her pet chao. She'd try and have a play date every weekend with Tails, Charmy, or the other friends she made at school. It suddenly occurred to Vanilla that she hasn't seen her daughter alone for years now.

"Looks like they're having fun." Vector commented from beside her. She turned to him and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. You know, Cream really enjoys it when you three are over."

"Really?" He perked up.

Vanilla smiled. "Mhm. Sometimes she asks me if Team Chaotix is coming over. I know you three are usually busy, so I try to not pester you with playdates with Charmy. I know how overwhelming it can be-"

"-It's not at all!" Vector interrupted her. "I'm sure we can arrange something with Charmy if you want. I mean, I can let you know if we've got a case or anything."

"Oh?" The rabbit tiled her head. "I'd appreciate that very much, Vector. I don't mind having you and Espio over, either. I rather enjoy your company."

The crocodile's eyes widened. He stuttered, "Y-You do..?"

"Of course! The house is really quiet without you around. Especially when Cream is back in school. Sometimes I have very little to do and I'm left to...well, sit around until she comes back."

Vector chuckled. "Well, if you put it like that, you can always pay us a visit! We'd be happy to have you over. Especially if you need someone to talk to or ya' just want the company."

"Oh, that'd be wonderful! Let me write down my phone number for you - in case you'd ever like to call."

The rabbit suddenly makes her way over to the kitchen. She grabs a small note card from off the fridge and sets it on the counter. Vanilla reaches for a blue pen and removes the cap. She scribbles down her phone number and hands it over to Vector. The crocodile clutches the small piece of paper in his hand silently. His eyes are widened like he's surprised.

"Is something wrong?" Vanilla asked, her tone a bit worried. Vector looked up and shook his head.

"Oh, no, nothing like that! I was just, uh...It reminded me of another reason I came over."

Vanilla took a step forward, clearly interested in what he had to say. A stop by her house didn't mean anything, but if there was another reason Vector decided to stop by - she certainly wanted to know what it was. Vector nervously looked away from her and gulped the nervousness down his large throat.

"I was wondering, Miss Vanilla...if you wanted to come with me on a date this Friday?" His voice squeaked just a tad bit. "You know, to the movies or something? I've been saving up, and I figured, heh, with a sweet rabbit next door, I could take her out on my treat."

The rabbit's brown eyes were twinkling now. Her heart was fluttering in her chest and Vanilla couldn't help but squeeze her hands together hopefully. It was as if she was experiencing a new happiness she hadn't felt before. It's been so long since she dated, and none of her past relationships worked out. But Vector was a good friend of hers, and...well, she couldn't deny the longing feeling she sometimes had whenever he stopped by for a visit. And the feeling she'd get that made her wish he'd stop by during those long days.

It was quite obvious Vector had a crush on her, too. Sometimes he'd come over with flowers for her to put in her vase and the occasional box of chocolate or two. Vanilla had to buy another vase one time because he just kept sending her so many flowers overtime. She was now noticing the way he blushed, the way he spoke to her, and the way he always addressed her so politely even though it wasn't in his nature.

Vanilla takes a step forward and leans up to kiss Vector's cheek. Her eyes go half lidded as she replies, "Of course, Vector. I'd love to."

The crocodile is frozen for only a second. He snaps back into reality and grins as wide as he can - again, baring his teeth. Vanilla no longer feels fazed and only smiles back. He smiles dumbly for a moment or two until he clears his throat and stands up straight.

"Alright, it's a date, then! I'll look forward to Friday for sure."

Vanilla giggles, putting on a couple of oven mittens and opening the oven. "-As will I. Please, Vector, tell Espio the pie is done if he wants any."

The crocodile obliges, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. He finds the chameleon in the corner with his eyes closed and his legs crossed. He held his gloved hands to both sides of his head, index fingers resting on top of his thumbs. His usual form of meditation, but that never stopped Vector from intruding.

"Hey, ya' want some cherry pie? 'S done."

Espio opened one eye and noticed the kiss mark on Vector's cheek right away. He opened both of his yellow eyes and smiled rather smugly. Normally, he'd have gotten the urge to tease the crocodile about something like this - but he didn't. Actually, it was sort of admirable. Vector always _had_ been some sort of a father figure to Cream. The kid enjoyed his company for some odd reason. And Vanilla probably admired that someone was close to her daughter. At least from what Espio assumed.

After a moment, he closes his eyes and keeps smiling. He asked, "I'm guessing she said yes?"

"-AND a phone number!" Vector held the sheet of paper up proudly. "This is gonna' go GREAT! I can already feel it!"

The chameleon shakes his head. "Of course you do."


End file.
